Star Vs The Forces of Evil: The Talent
by TheAmazingTurtle
Summary: Marco is forced to be a part of the Echo Creek Academy Talent Show. What is Marco's secret talent? Read and find out!
1. Part 1

_Hey guys. So, I'm posting this pretty late, but I just wanted to type out this idea I had to see how it would turn out. I know I have two other stories to finish (and don't you worry, I will finish them), but I just really wanted to share this one. I really hope you guys enjoy:). Also, before we start, the lyrics used in this chapter are from the song "Golden Girl" by Frank Ocean. You'll see what I mean soon. Now, let's get started._

The Echo Creek Academy auditorium was filled with kids and parents, all of them eagerly waiting and talking to each other. Today was the annual talent show, and everyone was excited to see what was in store this year. Musicians, artists, jugglers, and a ton of others were going to participate, and all of them were excited to show off their skills.

Well, almost all of them...

Marco Diaz peeked behind the curtain of the stage, nervously looking back and forth. He was both shocked and terrified to see such a huge crowd. They were all going to watch him embarrass himself, which will lead to a lifetime of getting picked on. A lifetime of never having a girlfriend. A lifetime of regretting doing this because the college he wanted to go to heard about his embarrasement at the talent show and didn't want "Marco the Embarrasement" walking around their campus!

'Okay, that last one may be far-fetched, Marco thought to himself. 'But this is going to end badly'.

During Marco's stressful train of thought, his friends Ferguson and Alfonso walked up behind him. They both had huge smiles on their faces as they patted Marco on the back, who gave both of them the dirtiest of looks.

"You're gonna do great, man," Ferguson said, continuing to smile.

"I'm going to kill you guys after this. You know that, right?" Marco responded coldly.

"Yeah, we know," Alfonso said, shrugging his shoulders. "But we wouldn't have signed you up for this unless we were absolutely sure you would do fantastically."

Marco rubbed his hands through his dark brown hair, his light brown eyes looking around in complete confusion and fear. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I CAN'T-"

Before he could finish his yells of panic, Ferguson gave him a quick slap in the face to knock him back into his senses. "Dude, you gotta relax! You're gonna kill it!"

As his "best friends" ran away to find seats in the already- crowded auditorium, Marco took deep breaths to calm himself (all while rubbing the cheek Ferguson had slapped).

Meanwhile, in the auditorium, Star Butterfly took a seat in one of the few available seats left. She was able to find a seat next to Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, and many of her other friends. All of them had one thing in common: they were all there to see Marco and his mystery talent. Marco wouldn't tell anyone what he was going to do, not even to Star (much to her dismay). When they tried to get some information from Ferguson and Alfonso , they always just smiled and responded, "you'll see".

Star sat eagerly in her chair, swinging her legs back and forth and playing with a strand of her golden blonde hair.

"I bet he's going to show off his karate moves! Or maybe he's secretly a great tap dancer! That would be awesome! Or maybe..."

"Star, Star! Relax!" Jackie said, holding down the jumpy Star. Even though she would never show it, she was equally excited to see what Marco's secret talent is.

"Yeah, everyone relax. You're gonna see... and it's going to blow... your... mind," Ferguson said with a dramatic tone, opening up his hands with extended arms and making the "kaboom" sound effect with his mouth.

Immediately after he said that, the lights began to go dim. The talent show was about to start, and everyone quickly got quiet. Star and the others sat up in anticipation, hoping Marco would come out first.

Unfortunately, that was not a case. The audience had to bear through a juggler that tripped over his own feet, an actor who forgot half of his monologue, a violinist who just didn't know how to play a violin, and many other terrible acts. It was shaping up to be the worst talent show Echo Creek had ever seen. Fortunately, they had one kid left, the last saving grace for a faltering talent show: Marco Diaz.

"And now, our last act of the night... Marco Diaz!" the announcer yelled into the microphone. This was met with half-hearted applause from a disappointed audience. However, Star and the others were cheering as loud as they could.

"Yeah, Marco, let's go! Woohoo!" Star cheered as Marco walked onto the stage. He blushed and smiled at the same time as he got himself ready.

He stepped up towards the microphone, once again taking deep breathes to calm himself.

"Wait, is Marco going to..." Sabrina said, confused at what she was seeing. Ferguson and Alfonso looked excitedly at their confused friends, smiling widely.

Marco nodded towards the DJ, who began to play music on a laptop. It sounded sweet and serene, its subtle beat filling up the auditorium.

"Wait, wha-" Janna began to say, baffled when she heard the music.

"I don't kno-" Star began to say when she then heard something that made her brain stop.

 **She peels an orange for us in the morning,**

Everyone's jaw dropped when they heard the sweet but strong voice coming from the nervous- looking boy.

 **She woke me up to give me half;**

 **I can hear the children soccer-ballin'**

"W-wh-wha...," Jackie tried to say something, but was too shocked and enticed by the singing to complete her sentence.

 **Like wildcats running on the grass, hey**

"It's... beautiful," Sabrina said, her eyes looking dreamingly at Marco.

"It really... is," Star responded, trying her best to not gawk at Marco.

 **You're a girl on this island,**

 **I'm a boy from America;**

 **My flight leaves tonight, but I don't think I'm going backwards;**

 **I won't be going backwards**

"Told ya," Ferguson said matter-of factly, high-fiving Alfonso.

 **You're my golden girl;**

 **You're the one I've chosen girl,**

Star was just baffled at how good Marco was. She couldn't help but imagine that he was singing to her.

'What? No, stop it!' Star thought to herself in frustration. During this, Marco's voice began to intensify, but continued to stay sweet and light.

 **You're 24K,**

 **You make it bright when it's gray**

'Oh, no,' Star thought, realizing how she was starting to feel about Marco. It was just his singing, it was too much for her. 'This isn't gonna be good.'

She looked around her and saw the other girls have a look of dreaminess and giddiness that was similar to Star's.

'This REALLY isn't gonna be good.'


	2. Part 2

_Hey guys. I hope you guys had a great Valentine's Day:). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first one. However, before we start, let's get into the:_

 _-Responses to Reviews-_

 _SonicELITE: Lol, right? Thanks for enjoying:)._

 _TheDarkFlame15: I've always thought that that song was really romantic, so I decided to use it in this story. I'm glad it had the effect I was hoping for:). There will be multiple chapters. Thanks for enjoying:)._

 _MaFx98: Thank you so much for enjoying:)._

 _deadshoot12345: It's going to be a blood bath, lol:)._

 _Now, let's get started!_

 **You're my... golden girl**

Marco sang the last line of the song* with a hint of relief and fear in his voice. During the entire time he was singing, he didn't open his eyes once. He was too scared to see the disgusted faces from the audience and his friends.

'They must think I'm so stupid' Marco thought to himself, trying to muster up the courage to take at least a tiny peek. Suddenly, he heard something he didn't expect... applause.

He opened his eyes to find dozens of girls running up to the stagw, all of them waving their hands and screaming. Marco jumped back in surprise, completely confused as to why the girls were acting like this. Marco looked around and saw Ferguson standing on a chair, snickering and yelling, "I think they liked your singing."

'They... they liked me,' Marco was unsure of what to think of this. He was relieved he didn't embarrass himself, but he wasn't sure if he was going to like all of this new attention.

"Marry me, Marco!" a girl from the crowd screamed, waving her hands to grab him.

"Wait, what?!" Marco said, shocked and uncomfortable. He then saw all of the girls climb on- stage, staring at him with love- crazy eyes.

"Uh... you better run, dude," Ferguson advised his frightened friend, also looking nervous.

Marco looked at all the girls that were closing in on him, terrified of what will happen if they catch him. He then sprinted out the back exit of the auditorium, with the wave of fan girls following behind.

Marco ran down the parking lot of the school, trying to find a place to hide with no luck. As he turned the corner, he suddenly felt someone pull him behind a garbage bin. The girls ran past it, all of them screaming their heads off.

As Marco tried to catch his breathe, he turned to see who had saved his life. It was his best friend Star Butterfly, who had concern in her bright blue eyes.

"Oh, uh... hi," Marco said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"You have some explaining to do, mister," Star said in a serious tone, crossing her arms.

"Um... I-I don't know what you're talking about," Marco replied nervously, not liking the seriousness in her tone.

"Marco... why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Star asked, doing her very best to hide her blush.

"I-I didn't think I could," Marco said, rubbing his arm shyly. "But when Ferguson and Alfonso heard me singing while I was listening to music, they signed me up without telling me about it. I tried to get out of it, but once you signed up for the show you couldn't get out. I-I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about it. I was just embarrased."

"Why were you embarrased? It was amazing." Star said with a reassuring smile. She then noticed him beginning to blush.

"T-thanks, Star," Marco replied nervously.

"Marco... are you blushing?" Star asked, confused.

Marco's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Oh... no, no I wasn't. It was just... that really meant a lot coming... from you." Marco's voiced trailed off at the end of his sentence, thinking he said something that would make her uncomfortable.

Star put on a bright smile and hugged the nervous boy. "Awww, that's so sweet!"

"Uh, um... thanks," Marco replied, his face starting to burn again.

Star continued to hug Marco a little longer than usual, and Marco took notice. "Um... Star?"

Star had a dopey smile on as she hugged Marco, but it quickly faded when she realized what she was doing. "Oh, sorry. So, um... wanna go home?"

Marco replied with a nod and a smile. As they walked away together, Star couldn't help but take side glances at Marco. She was just seeing him in an entirely different way.

*well, the last part of that song is a rap by Tyler, the Creator, but I don't think Marco can rap.


	3. Part 3

"Star, are you OK?"

Star's eyes widened and her mouth formed a tiny "o" shape. She didn't seem to be able to answer the question coming from her best friend Marco. At least, she thought he was her best friend. That seemed to be up for debate after she saw him sing. She just couldn't stop thinking about Marco in the way she thought about Oskar. At least, that was how she used to think about Oskar.

'Wow, a lot of things are changing for me today,' Star thought to herself. She then smiled, tilting her head slightly. Her sapphire blue eyes met with Marco's caramel brown ones. 'Maybe… maybe that's OK."

"Star? STAR!" Marco yelled, snapping his fingers in front of Star's face. She blinked wildly, now taking note of the situation. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Oh… uh, it's nothing," Star responded shyly, turning her head to hide her blush.

Marco was now growing concerned. Star had been acting weird ever since the Talent Show, but he had no idea why. He hoped she wasn't still mad at him for not telling her about his talent. She did agree to watch a movie with him, but she's been looking at him through the entire thing. He knew something had to be up. He placed his hand on Star's shoulder, soothingly saying, "Star, please. You can tell me anything.

Star felt like her heart was going to thump out of her chest. She ran her hand through her golden blonde hair, trying her very best to control herself. "Ah…. N-no, e-everything's f-f-fine."

Marco's eyes squinted in confusion. "Why are you stuttering? Are you getting cold? Here." He then grabbed the blanket that was sitting on the couch and placed it over Star's shoulders. Star blinked slowly and looked at Marco, who nervously smiled and asked, "Better?"

Star smiled dopily, her eyes glistening with affection. It seemed like her senses were going away, her brain focusing on only one thing: Marco.

"Yeah, but it would be better if…" Star then placed her head on Marco's chest and laid down on the couch. "... you were my pillow."

Marco's face turned the brightest of reds. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-". It seemed like he was stuck in an infinite loop of surprise and confusion.

Star giggled, curling up to Marco's chest. "Hehe. You're so cute when you're nervous."

Marco couldn't believe his ears. Marco… cute? And it coming out of Star's mouth? "Wa.. wait… I'm…. what?"

Star looked up, staring directly into Marco's eyes. Marco looked back nervously, noticing something a little weird about Star's eyes. They were still as bright as they were blue, yes, but they had a certain… twinkle in them. Marco had never seen that before. Well, when she was looking at him, anyway.

"Marco… can you sing to me?" Star asked, pouting her lips and giving him her best puppy-dog eyes that she could.

Marco's flustered, trying his best to not get hypnotized by her beautiful eyes. "I… um… I don't… know…"

Star then did something that made Marco's heart stop dead in its tracks, and his mouth unable to make even the most easiest of sentences. Starleaned forward and kissed Marco, right on the lips. It felt nice to him, but…

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod," Marco screamed in his head over and over. As Star separated their lips, she then smiled cutely. "Will you sing to me now?"

Marco's eyes bulged out of his head, and his mouth became extrodinarily dry. "I-I… um, um…" He felt himself losing control of himself, his eyes beginning to droop. He then fell down on the couch, unconscious.

Star then sat up, rocking her head back and forth. She looked around with a quizzical look on her face. "W-what just… happened? I felt like I just… blacked out."

She then looked over at the passed out Marco, which made her jump up. Star's eyes filled with fear. "Oh my… oh my god…"

"What happened to him?"


End file.
